


In Another World

by A_Deliberate_Stranger



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Avalance is endgame, F/F, I honestly have no idea why I decided to write this, It's basically AU, There will be fluff, avalance will rise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Deliberate_Stranger/pseuds/A_Deliberate_Stranger
Summary: In which: Sara and Gideon fell in like right as Ava came along and began to date Sara. The three of them navigate the whole situation.





	In Another World

Sara got hurt. Again. Of course the legends were concerned, but they weren’t really sure what to do. Nate managed to get her into the med bay, and hooked up to Gideon. Were they all supposed to wait? Should they take turns? All of the legends stood around, staring at Sara’s unconscious body. Except, Ray and Nate were fighting.

 

“She just jumped in front of me and grabbed the arrow. Right out of the air!” Ray said, impressed but sobering up when he looks at Sara.

 

“Yeah, but then someone else hit her in the head, and you shrunk, unscathed by the rock.” Nate argued. It was no use anyway, Sara was still passed out in the med bay.

 

“I will update you when I have results on Captain Lance” Gideon’s voice came in, starting everyone. THe legends began to shuffle out, taking their last glances. That’s when Zari stopped, and waited for everyone to leave.

 

“Hey, Gideon?” Zari looked around. She never quite knew where to look.

 

“Yes, Ms. Tomaz?”

 

“Should I notify Agent Sharpe?”

 

“Already done, Ms. Tomaz.” Gideon replied, and Zari nodded. As she was leaving, Ava came in through her time courier.

 

“What happened?” Ava came in, with a burst of energy.

 

“You’re wearing normal clothes...” Zari blurted out, then quickly wanted to shrivel up and be anywhere else.

 

“I wasn’t at work.” Ava said, paying Zari no mind.

 

“Agent Sharpe. Captain Lance sustained a head injury 1 hour ago. I’m monitoring her, and she should be awake soon.” Gideon replied. She also shut the door as Zari left. Ava grabbed a chair and sat by Sara. She would at least hold her hand and keep her company.  

 

* * *

 

Sara opened her eyes. “Why is it so dark?” She asked, to nobody in particular. She looked around, and it seemed like a place that was familiar, but she couldn’t place it.

 

Gideon appeared in her human form and replied, “That’s because we’re in your head, Captain Lance.” Sara shot her a confused look. “Head injury.” That’s all Sara needed to understand.

 

“But why here? Why you?” Sara asked. She couldn’t take her eyes off of Gideon. The only thing she understood about the world around her.

 

“I admit, Captain, that as I was looking into what’s wrong with you, that I can easily just do this, and...” Sara looked into Gideon’s eyes. It was bizarre. But comfortable. It was hard to believe that it was something actually possible.

 

“It’s okay, Gideon. I trust you. You don’t need to explain yourself. But how do I get out?” Sara said, reflecting on the situation. Yes, she trusted Gideon full heartedly.

 

“Unfortunately, your brain just needs time to heal, so it’s a waiting game. I’m here to keep you company." Gideon said, but as she saw Sara’s face light up, she added “Agent Sharpe is, too.”

  
Sara nodded. “Thank you.” There was an awkward silence. How do you go about talking to an AI anyway? One that knows you so well. “So, what’s it like in your world, Gideon?” Sara asked as she sat down, leaning against a black wall. Gideon followed suit, sitting next to her.

 

“This is it.” Gideon said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Sara just stared at her. Wishing that it weren’t true. To ease the moment, Gideon added, “The whole crew. But the ship, really. And you’re the linchpin. Just like Rip was.”

 

“I’m only a girl, trying her best” Sara said, now sadly.

 

“You’re amazing, Captain.” Movement in general was foreign to Gideon, but when she lifted her hand to touch Sara’s cheek, everything felt normal. Just for a second.

 

“Sometimes I feel so lonely. Even when I’m trapped on the ship with all those people.” Sara said, putting her hand on Gideon’s.

 

“You have Agent Sharpe.” Gideon offered.

 

“Maybe. Who knows.” Sara said. She did really, really want Ava, though she would never admit it. Not to Gideon. She didn’t know why. Gideon probably knew, anyway. “...And I have you. Here, right now.”

 

“Just for this moment...” Gideon said.

 

Before either of them could stop it, they were kissing. Sara closed her eyes and got lost in the moment. Apparently, so did Gideon.

They both pulled apart when Gideon whispered, “Oh, Captain.” Sara tried her best to ignore it. This wasn’t happening. “I’m here for you.”

 

Sara nodded. “It’s because I’m captain, I know. It’s okay. I have to go now. See you around, Gideon.” Sara disappeared.

 

* * *

 

Sara woke up to Ava rubbing circles on her hand. She felt it before she opened her eyes, and brought it up to her face, and kissed it. “You’re awake.” Ava jumped up from her seat, and looked Sara over.

 

“And concussed...” Sara added. The lights were bright. Ava was loud. Ava noticed, and adjusted.

 

“I’m sorry.” Ava whispered. Before she could reach the lights, Gideon dimmed them. “You need to rest. But you can’t fall asleep right away. Gideon can wake you every 4 hours. And I’ll come check on you later.”

 

Sara could swear that Ava had just performed an entire monologue. “Yeah, sure, whatever.” Sara said, sleepy. Ava sighed. She picked Sara up bridal style and carried her to her room.

 

Gideon knew what was going on on the ship at all times. Although she paid extra attention to what Sara was doing, sometimes, she focused on anything else, as she saw Ava strip Sara to her underwear, take off her bra, and tuck her in bed.

 

Ava wanted to do the same and go all the way with taking care of Sara, but the truth is, they just weren’t there at that point. After Sara insisted that she was fine, Ava kissed her on the forehead, and left. At the door, she turned and whispered, for herself really, “I love you, Sara. You might never know how much, but I adore you.”

 

Ava stepped through her time courrier.

 

* * *

 

Sara was in bed, not exactly asleep, but with her eyes closed, thinking. It was kind of a dark place, sometimes. But when she opened her eyes, lights were too bright.

 

“Gideon?”

 

“Yes, Captain Lance?”

 

“Do I really need to be woken up every 4 hours?”

 

“No, Captain. Once overnight though, is advisable.”

 

“Or I could just stay up and talk to you.”

 

“I have work to do, Captain.”

 

“Is that even how AI works?”

 

“No.”

 

It was decided then, Gideon would keep her company.

 

“Why did you choose me?” Gideon asked.

 

Sara scoffed, but nervously. “I didn't’ choose you, necessarily. I feel...something. I don’t know. Can we talk about something else? How about you talk, and I’ll listen. Headache, and all. "What’s going on in that AI head of yours?”

 

“Honestly?” Gideon asked. Sara nodded.

 

“You. Did you know that the only other time I’ve seen a smile that matches that smile after we kissed was the first time you talked to Agent Sharpe as Ava. It was a bit ago, maybe the third time she was on the ship. It was the first time I didn’t hate her. Not because it was the first time you didn’t, because I wasn’t copying you. It was more of a... relief. To see that there’s someone out there who can make you happy.”

 

Sara nodded. Not the best bedtime story, because it made her think even more. “Gideon?”

 

“Yes, Captain?”

 

“Do you think, that in another world----”

  
Gideon interrupted her. “I can check for you Capitan.”

 

Sara smiled. “I meant, if, theoretically, you were a person, and I wasn’t so messed up, we could... be... together.”

 

“I’m not programmed for functions or questions like that, Captain.” Gideon responded. She really wasn’t equipped for the whole feelings thing. She was good at recognizing them. When she tried. But Sara confused her. Why would someone so clearly in love, kiss her timeship’s AI? But, when Gideon thought about Ava, she was even more perplexed. How could an AI be capable of jealousy?


End file.
